From Black to Green
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Hey guys before I get hate on my last part I was doing favor for a reader know in real life. So I spent a more decent amount of time on Peridot. Please Enjoy! Part 17


" From Black to Green"

Onyx still resting in his gem was still recovering from the extreme training he put himself through.

Garnet was talking to Pearl about Onyx. Pearl was still worried that Onyx pushed himself to hard. But, Peridot and Amethyst both knew that sitting around and moping wasn't going to solve anything. So Amethyst suggested that they leave the house for a couple hours tile things cool off. They throw shells from the beach.

" So, what do you want to do exactly?" Peridot asked Amethyst.

Amethyst shrugged " We could always just mess around tile Steven asks us to do something."

Peridot was questioning her way of thinking " That doesn't sound very productive."  
Amethyst looked at her Peridot with a funny face and Peridots cheeks started to turn a light green.

" Well everything doesn't have to be productive Peri." Amethyst chuckled.

At that point Peridot knew she was blushing,and tapped her cheeks.

" Peri? Why are you blushing? Amethyst asked.

" Blushing! I'm not blushing!" Peridot said.

" Okay, whatever." Amethyst said with a cheerful voice to get Peridots attention.

Peridot nervously crossed her arms,and started blushing again remembering the moment she'd saved Amethyst. Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder,and gave her a signal to walk with her. Peridot acknowledged her, and followed Amethyst across the shore line. While Amethyst was picking up shells and throwing them in the water Peridot decided to try and show off.

" Amethyst watch this!" Peridot grabbed a shell and attempted to throw it, but only threw it three feet in front of herself.

Amethyst started to explode with laughter. " Peri Ha ha!" she laughed for a second " Your a riot."

Peridot wasn't sure how to take this so she took it as one of Amethysts strange compliments. " Thanks..." she scratched the back of her head awkwardly with an embarrassed smile.

Amwthyst stood in the water, and as she took in the breeze a wave clashed and splashed all over her. Peridot started laughing until Amethyst had an evil look on her face. Amethyst splashed the water on Peridot, and at that moment Peridot froze for a second. Amethyst then started to laugh and Peridot then also started to laugh. They started to childish play in the water. One splashed the other until they were both soaked. Amethyst dried out her hair and Peridot just laid on the hot sand to dry off. Amethyst laid beside Peridot, and she was rather close.

" Um... Amethyst?" Peridot said awkwardly.

" Yeah what's up nerd?" Amethyst said with a laid back tone.

This wasn't helping bring down Peridots nerves " Do you um... like me?"

Amethyst shrugged " Yea sure I guess."

" Is that how Onyx and Pearl feel? Do they "like" each other?" Peridot asked.

" Pearl...that's different. They like love each other or something." Amethyst said with a jealous tone.

" Why what's love?" Peridot asked.

" Love?" Amethyst was stuck on this for a little while " Love is... when you cre a lot about someone, and you would do anything for them." Amethyst said.

" How would you show someone you love them?" Peridot asked.

" Well I mean you can always tell the person you love them, but some people kiss."Amethyst said.

" Kiss?" Peridot thought about the word. " What's that?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst blushed " Nothing."

" Nothing?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst crossed her arms and sat up. Peridot got up quickly after scared thinking it was something she said. Amethyst got up, and walked back to the house.

" Amethyst! Wait did I say someth..." Peridot said

" It's alright it wasn't you Peri." Amethyst interrupted " Thanks for the talk anyway." Amethyst walks away casually and signals Peridot to come join her. Peridot quickly got up and followed her. She didn't say anything else on the way back hoping not to discomfort her more than she had already. When they got back to the house Connie was hanging out with Steven, and Garnet and Pearl decided to watch the two of them to get Onyx off Pearls mind.

Amethyst and Peridot sat with Steven and Connie talking about how Connie and Stevens new combat skills.

" Sounds pretty cool Steven." Amethyst said with a chilled out voice.

Steven heard about what happened and decided to ask " Is Onyx going to be okay?"

Amethysts face went damp " I don't know. Even if his wounds heal whatever is going on in his head won't."

As soon as she said that a flash came from the house. The gems ran in to see Onyx dressed differently, and healthier than before. He had a sleeveless shirt, torn jeans ,cheap kicks, a jacket with the sleeves torn off with a hood that had a skull painted on it, and a black bandanna around his neck. He looked like a ninety's rock star.

" Hey , miss me?" he said with a smile.

" Onyx? You should be resting." Pearl said.

He shrugged and sat on the couch " I felt fine so I came out."

Pearl looked a bit disappointed , but she didn't stay like that for long she ran towards him, and hugged him tightly " Welcome back."

" It's only been a couple hours?" he smirked.

" I know." Pearl said joyfully as she pecked him on the cheek.

Onyx said hello to everyone and he took the welcome back as well as he could. But, once everyone went back to doing his own thing he walked over to Peridot and kneels down to look her in the eyes.

" Thank you for saving my life."Onyx said with a grin.

" Yea..." Peridot looked at Steven and Steven gave her the words to say " You're-re welcome?" Peridot said a bit confused.

Onyx simply chuckled and tapped Peridots head. Peridot feels her head then looks at Amethyst as she sat lazily. Peridot thought about something, and out of the blue she bangs her fist against her palm with a determined look . Onyx only chuckled more, and decided to walk with Pearl for the remainder of the day.


End file.
